Mockingbird
by xVibrating Spazoid
Summary: Things have changed, Hermione isn't Shy and Draco isnt just a death eaters son. He is a new breed of death eater and what happens when he infects Gryffindor Bookworm?
1. Chapter 1

Stdlg: I have decided to write a story where Draco was a vampire a, breed of death eaters.

Zamien: we always used to think that these kinds of stories were kinda a waste of time…no offense to writes of stories like this.

Stdlg: but we decided to give them a chance so tell me wat u think…

Zamien: we plan on making this story very long.

Stdlg: also this is a charmed cross over. I will try to keep it a close to the show as possible only Hermione as all the powers except premonition and orbing and she can move objects the Paige can. And Wyatt and Chris are teenagers.

* * *

It was around midnight, a day before students to Hogwarts returned for the their final year. Many had changed upon coming to Hogwarts, some changed for good and some changed for the worst. Then there were some like Draco…weither he changed for the good or for the bad, he had changed and it was a change he didn't like. Not only was he a wizard…he was a new breed of death eaters he was a vampire…or more like a hybrid…he could stand the day light, garlic, crosses and any other conventional way to get rid of vampires.

And tonight he was on the hunt he could go up to 4 days without feeding but tonight he was pushing 5 days and he was a hungry as ever. So he was at his favorite hunting ground and muggle club called P3.He walked in as sly as ever passing thru the crowd as easily as if he was sliding on a grease pan, barely causing a ripple in the crowed.

Pushing her way thru the crowd Hermione made her way to the counter, this summer she was working as a bartender and a waiter for her aunts club.

"Aunt Piper…I need a Bloody Mary, a gin in tonic, and a margarita sour."

"Mione why are you here you should be at home, you go back to school tomorrow."

Putting the drinks on her tray she answered.

"I know, but I just wanted to get out of the house for once. I'll be fine auntie." Hermione said about to walk away.

"And why don't I believe that?" Piper asked eyeing her niece.

"Oh, gee I don't know, because I'm related to you." She said smiling.

"Hey, better watch yourself, you don't want to mysteriously disappear…do you?"

"No ma'am after this table I will leave I promise, I will even take Samantha with me."

"Nope, I refuse to let you do that, it's to dangerous. The demon after her takes the power of three."

"I thought it was a vampire after her? Didn't you vanquish one the queen of vampires about 3 years ago?"

"Yea, about that all I can say is that night we counted our blessings. Now go!" Said Piper pointing a finger at her.

"Alright, alright I'm going." With that Hermione turned at walked to the table setting down the drinks, she signaled to her aunt that she was leaving. Grabbed her jacket and left, and made her way home.

Draco made his way to the dance floor his eyes scanning the crowed looking for the perfect prey. Finally he spotted it, a young girl maybe 20,or 21. Dancing to the music, Draco casually made his way towards her never taking his eyes off of her. Finally he reached her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked casually.

"Sure." She answered back.

As they spent some of their time talking, he soon found out that her name was Samantha White.

"I'm Draco, hey its kinda loud would you like to step out side for a moment?"

"I don't know…" she hesitated.

"Oh come one…I won't bite...hard or unless you want me too."

"Um…actually I have to be at school tomorrow so I have to get home."

"Okay them how about this I'll walk you home."

"Umm. Okay"

As she got her things Draco found himself staring at her neck, he had to fight extremely hard to fight the urge to bite her right there.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yea, lets go." And with that they left the club, walking down the street.

"Hey, where do you live?"

"On Prescott Street, across from the big white one."

"I know a shortcut, come on." He said pulling her into an alley, then pushing her up against the building.

"Hey what are-"

" Nothing just relax." He said as he began kissing down her neck. Making his way to her jugular.

"Hey! What are you doing get away from her?" Screamed Hermione.

"Just go mind you business." Said Draco Turning towards Hermione, only he didn't recognize her. She had changed a lot, her shape had filled out her hair wasn't bushy anymore, and she was all around gorgeous. And she didn't recognize him because he had changed his appearance for the hunt as well

"She is my business." Hermione said putting up her hands to freeze him.

"Says who?"

"Me." Then instead of freezing him she tried to blow him up. Shocked "What the heck?"

"What poor little witch can't defend her self?" he asked letting Samantha go.

"Oh no, I can defend my self, I don't depend on magic for everything." She said getting a little scared.

"Really? Your all by yourself, alone on an empty street, with a vampire."

"W-well I can still defend myself." She said taking a step back as he took one step towards her.

"Prove it?" he said.

And she did, or rather she tried, she balled up her fist, and threw a punch at him, but he moved so fast that she barely saw it. The before she knew it he was behind her, with her hands secured.

"Is that it? And here I thought this would be fun." He said looking down at her neck, gently running the fingers of his left hand over her vein. "Is the little witch out of magic tricks?" he asked as his fangs came from under his gums. Finally she tried one last thing that might help.

"WYATT!" she screamed. He quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Ah, ah, ah, we don't want someone to hear us now do we?" he said, and with that he pushed his fangs into her vein in her neck. Hermione squealed as the pain went through her body as Draco sucked on her neck. Finally he was done, and he let her limp body drop to the ground, leaving her there unconscious, there to die.

Looking down at her body, he walked down the street, wiping around his mouth just incase he had any blood on it. Then looking back he made one simple statement.

"Poor little witch." And with he disappeared from the empty street.

2 Hours later

"Miss, are you okay? Asked a young man who had found Hermione passed out on the street.

A little confused she looked at him blankly for a bit.

"Huh, what?"

"I found you here passed out among the rubbish, and I was just wonderin' if you were alright." He said helping her up.

"Oh yea, I am fine, but I must go, I have to go home." She said quickly walking away from the young man.

"But Miss, are you sure that you are okay to walk home?"

"Yes, I am sure!" she called back, and went around the corner to her house, got out her key and unlocked the front door. Where she was greeted with her cousin Wyatt, and is not so innocent girlfriend, doing the do on the couch, and they didn't even stop when she entered the living room. Smiling to her self she quickly froze the two lovebirds. That certainly got Wyatt's attention.

"DAMN! Hey, Mione." He said

"You know I'm telling." she said

"Come on Hermione don't tell I will be in you debt for ever." He said actually pleading.

"I don't know." She said crossing her arms.

"Please, Hermione Please!" he said.

"Fine, you are now and forever in my debt." She said then went back into the hallway opened the door unfroze them and slammed the door again, this time she heard shuffling of bodies and clothing.

"Hey, Wyatt is Piper home-" she pretended to be shocked when she saw them. " WELL! I NEVER! Your mom is going to kill you!"

"Oh, um…she doesn't have to know…I'll leave and we don't ever have to discuss this again."

"Don't worry I won't tell any one… on purpose." She said smiling evilly. "Just be gone by the time Piper get home." And with that she went up stairs to check on her younger cousin Chris. "Hey Chris, she said when she saw him in his room on the computer."

"Hey, Mione don't you have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am already packed so stop worrying."

"I heard you calling for Wyatt." He said not looking at her.

"How did you that I was calling for Wyatt?" she asked crossing her arms and leaning on the doorframe.

"You were stressed when you are stressed or in trouble we all hear it."

"Oh, but yea I am fine." She said suddenly having and ach in her neck. "Well I am going to bed now I am tired I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, night."

With that she made her way down the hall. When they moved to London they got a bigger house, and they expanded the club. So now Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Wyatt, and Chris, lived in the same house comfortably, but right now she didn't care if she was comfortable or not, she just wanted to be in the bed sleeping soundly, and that is just what she went and did, she went into her room collapsed on her bed and feel asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She slept soundly through the whole night.

Hermione! WAKE UP! Screamed Paige. Popping up from her bed she screamed back.

"I'm up!" she screamed sitting up in the bed. Then shuffled her way into the bathroom.

"HEY, HERMIONE I'M IN HERE!" said Phoebe.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she turned and went down the hallway to the other bathroom. When he got in there she looked at her reflection, it's seemed that everything had changed, she was really pale, and her hair was so dark it was almost black.

"Man what happened to me?" she said looking at her reflection, then her hand traveled down her neck to the spot where she was bitten the night before, only to find that nothing was there, nothing at all, not a scratch, not a bruise, nothing. Excusing it as one of her many blessings she quickly took a shower then ran to her room and got dressed. She emerged wearing, and Maroon shirt that said, "Just build a bridge and get over it". With a pair of low-rise denim jeans that flared near her lower calf and over her ankles, with a pair of red flip-flops that matched her shirt perfectly. She wore her hair two low pigtails that came over her shoulder. After she was dressed she grabbed her trunk and went down stairs.

"Well, good morning, Hermione." Said Leo as he came down the stairs.

'You too, uncle Leo." She said squinting her eyes. "Why is its so bright in here?"

"What do you mean it's always this bright in here. Are you okay?" Asked Phoebe a little worried.

"Really? OH."

"I think she does look a little pale." Said Chris.

"Gee, really what kind of pale…like 'sick' pale, or 'getting caught doing something you shouldn't be doing' pale?" asked Hermione sending Chris a secret message with her eyes.

"Uh, I would say sick kind of pale." He said looking down

"Thought so." She said then looking at the clock she realized what time it was. "OH MY GOSH! We have to go, I'm going to miss the train."

"Oh, don't worry I will take you, you won't be late.' Leo said getting up from the table.

"Okay I will take my stuff out to the car." She said grabbing her trunk and beginning to walk to the front door.

"Uh. Hermione, I have an even faster way." He said looking at her.

"Oh right, I' am a little disoriented today." She said after saying goodbye to her family Leo orbed her to the station.

"Alright, Hermione you be careful, okay?" said Leo giving her a hug.

"Of course I will uncle Leo, why wouldn't I be?" he said hugging him back.

Alright, then I will see you some other time." And with that Hermione left her uncle standing there, waiting to make sure she go thru that platform. And when she disappeared, walked to a secluded area of the station and orbed back home.

As she walked thru the train station she dropped of her luggage at the back of the train, then she went to find he beloved best friends. As she walked around the train station she walked around the train station she didn't see her friends anywhere, and to her that was pretty shocking. Then after about 30 more minutes she finally saw two familiar red heads walking to a person that she assumed was her best friend Harry Potter.

"Ron, Harry, Ginny!" she screamed across the station, and then began walking towards them. The first one to turn around was Ginny.

"Hermione! OH MY GOD!" she squealed then ran and gave Hermione a big hug.

"I missed you so much, how was your summer?" Squealed Hermione standing back to admire Ginny.

"It was great, beyond great it was awesome!" Squealed back Ginny.

"Bloody hell, I think the British Navy could use you two as a secret weapon to burst the other guys ear drum.' Said Ron rubbing his ear. Hermione eyed on carefully not really caring about what he said. Something was different about him but she just couldn't figure out what.

"Ron, did you change something over the summer?" she asked waking around him in circles.

"No," he said looking at her as if she had lost her mind. Then finally her eyes zeroed in on his hair.

"Your hair got darker." She said looking at him. This time when she looked at him, she saw all of him, he had defiantly grown a couple of inches this summer, his shoulders got broader, and his voice had gotten deeper. His arms were also a lot more masculine. "And that's not the only thing that's changed," then pretending to cry she said, " My little boy is all grown up." She said covering her mouth with her hand.

"Hermione that's not funny." He said looking at her.

"Pish posh, of course it its." Then she moved onto Harry.

"Well if it isn't the Boy-Who-Live-To-Be-A-Pain-In-My-Back-Ass!" said Hermione is a joking voice.

"Well if it isn't the insufferable know it all." Harry said in the same voice.

"The one and only," she said giving him a quick hug, just as the whistle rang telling them it was time for them to get on the train.

'So how was you summer at the Dursleys?" she asked as they walked to the train.

"It's was okay, I guess," he said walking thru the compartments. " Actually I think they are more afraid of me because I'm in my last year at Hogwarts and they know that soon I can do magic outside of school."

"Hell, if I was them I'd be afraid too." Said Ginny as they found a compartment to sit in.

'Yea, well. Hey guess what I found out."

"What?" asked Ron.

"We have 3 new teachers this year." Said Harry.

"What three?" asked Hermione a little shocked.

"Well as usual one for DADA, then I guess Flitwick, died, so one for charms, and either she quit or got sacked, so they had to get a divinations teacher."

"Oh well in a way that is kinda cool." Said Ron. "I mean the new teacher and all."

"Yea, I guess its kind of cool."

And that how their train ride went, talking about school and the new teacher and even talking a little bit about each of there summers. While on the other end of the train Draco Malfoy was feeling extremely good about the night before.

"Hey Draco." Said his best friend Blaise Zabini.

"Hey, what up?"

"Nothing, have you heard the news?" this got Draco's attention.

"What news?"

"That we are going to have three new teachers this year."

"Nope I didn't hear that."

"What, I thought you of all people would be in "The Loop." he said making air quotation marks.

"Yea, well I have been a bit busy." Draco said staring at his friend.

"Doing what…. or should I say who?" he said cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I wonder who the head girl is?" Draco wondered out loud.

"Do you even have to wonder…? It's the mudblood Granger." Blaise said leaning back in his seat.

"What are you sure?"

"As sure as possible, the only problem is I don't think she knows. Well actually that's not a bad thing."

"Well. I know that I am head boy, because of Lucius. But…wait why did you even say it's was a problem that she didn't know." Draco said having a feeling that he was going to get really pissed.

"Oh, its just that the heads were supposed to meet the then head compartment about I don't know…. twenty minutes ago.

"What, why the fuck didn't you tell me…. nigger." he said joking with his friend

"Well, if the cracker actually listened to the announcement he would have known." Said Blaise looking at him.

"I am watching you." Draco pointing from his eyes to Blaise.

"So I have been told so many times." He said ignoring Draco and looking out the window. Draco quietly mad his way through the crowd to the compartment, where he was met with professor McGonagall, and professor Snape.

"Where is Miss Granger?" asked professor Snape.

"How the hell should I know?" Draco said sitting.

"Mr.Malfoy I would surely appreciate it if you would not use that type of language."

I am ever so sorry." Draco said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, then I suggest that some one go get her." Said Snape, looking very closely at Draco.

"Well don't all get up at once." Said Draco as he got up and went to find the golden trio. As Draco begin to walk, he felt a strange pull as if something magnetic was calling to him. He had never experienced this before so he decided to follow it and see where it leads him. And then he was there, staring at Hermione granger as she sat with Potter and Weaslebee.

"Well if it isn't the boy-I- can't-stand."

"Well if it isn't the death eater to be." Said Hermione looking at him with a sudden rush of confidence.

"Oh, what's this the little Mudblood as an attitude." He said leaning against the doorframe.

"What's that suppose to mean." She said sitting up in her seat.

"Oh, I don't know, other than that fact that last year you let every one walk all over you." He said looking at her. Well, its was more analyzing her, something had changed, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, he did notice that she had gotten a lot more curvier than she was last year, and that she was a little pale, her eyes weren't as dark brown as they used to be.

"Hey, Malfoy what are you staring at?" asked Ginny noticing that he was staring at Hermione.

"Damn. I wish I knew."

"Why don't you justfuck off Malfoy." Said Hermione relaxing in her seat.

"Well fine Granger if you want to be such a bitch about it, I was going to say that the heads are needed in the head compartment, but since you told me tofuck off I guess I will just have to leave." He said turning to leave then he counted down from five.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Wait, what do you mean the heads? I don't know who the heads are, and I am sure its no one in here."

"That is where you are mistaken my annoying little mudblood, you are head girl, and I am head boy." He said watching her expression. Then she smiled the hugest smile she ever had in her entire life, and that when it hit Draco, when she smiled you could see all of her teeth, and there they were her fangs, never being stained with blood they were pure white.

"Oh, my gosh this is great." Said Hermione while all Draco could say was.

"Shit shit fucking dick!"

* * *

STDLG; yea I noe I have a few stories going on but I couldn't wait to start his one, tell me what you think.

Zamien: YURI!

STDLG: ignore him his G/F is in the hospital and they don't know what is wrong with her. Well you noe what to do review now!


	2. Chapter 2

Stdlg: Yea I know it's been fore ever but I am finally updating

Zamien: Yea her computer got taken away so yea…here is the story.

* * *

"_Oh could I have been so stupid, the mudblood. How does this happen, SHIT my father is going to kill me" _Draco thought leaving the compartment and walking to the heads. 

"Malfoy, what they big hurry. Are you truly that excited?" she asked speeding up and walking next too him.

"Excited? Please Granger. I have had this in the bag since I first stepped foot in Hogwarts." He said not really paying her any mind but just walked into the compartment and sat then stared out the window in a deep thought.

"Well, I that was some sort of conversation," she mumbled to herself. She sat down across from Draco. Something was different about him. She didn't know what but she knew something. Staring at him she noticed how gorgeous he was. His hair that was usually gelled back, now hung loosely around him face. He was probably about 6"2 with broad shoulders and even though he had on his robes, she was positive that he had a great body, but the thing that got her was his eyes, they were a steel gray…and they were staring right back at her.

"See something you like Granger?" He said with his trade mark smirk on his lips.

"Hardly." She said getting up from her seat and looked inside the stowaway compartment where her belongings had been put there when she took them on the train. Unfortunately for her when she stood up to get a book the train gave a violent lurched and sent her falling into the arms of her enemy, and everything else along with it(a/n the were buried by pretty much everything).

Groaning she was attempting to get up but accidentally put her hand in the crotch of Draco's pants

"Ahhhh! Granger watch were you putting your hand." He said as he moved you hand causing all the support she had for her body to give out and face collide with where her hand once was.

"Dammit" She mumbled. She said trying to move her body up.

"Now Granger as much as I know you want me, giving me head in a situation like this…even that is below you…if possible." Then with out warning he use one hand to puller her face up to his, so now her body was completely on top of his. This is when he noticed how beautiful she was. She had flawless skin the looked smooth to the touch. Her Eyes were a deep chocolate brown and her lips were smooth enough to kiss. So he did, and to his surprise and hers she kissed back. He then began running he hands up and down her waist and running under her shirt. She didn't bother to remove them. She liked it which was strange for her. She had never been this aroused before, at least never like this it was as if every touch made you want to rip out her hair or his.

Draco soon notices this, and much more. Since he was now a Vampire sexual attention made his fangs drop down weather he wanted it or not it happened. Luckily for him reality came crashing back hard and fast for Hermione and she quickly stopped the kiss. That when he noticed that he fangs had to dropped down. So now she was struggling to get up and running off words a mile a minute while attempting to get up.

"What is your problem? How dare you! Do you just kiss me! What makes you think I wanted to kiss you?" She said still struggling.

"Um last time I checked you were kissing me back Granger!" He said just as angrily.

"Whatever." she said "I said I wouldn't do this at school but I give up" Flicking her wrist suitcases started exploding.

"Granger what the hell was that? You can do wand less magic?"

"You just saw me do it right?" she said standing up and wiping of debris of exploded suitcases.

"But how?" He asked sitting down.

"My aunts are a different type of witch and one day she had a potion sitting on the table and me being little I drank it on accident, so I can blow up stuff and freeze time and you'd never know it." She said.

"Well damn." And that concluded the conversation the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

At Hogwarts

"Mione, thank god you survived that horrible ride with Malfoy."Harry said when she me them at the table.

"I dunno, if it were me I'd wanna ride Malfoy." Ginny said smiling to herself.

"Ginerva, I forbid you from ever saying anything like that about Malfoy every again." Hermione said sitting down at the table. "Jesus Ron we just sat down and you already stuffing you face." She said laughing a little bit.

"What can I say? I am hungry?" Ron replied

"You are always hungry."

"Exactly." And with that he went back to eating. And everyone else went to taking about their summer.

Slytherin table

(A/n Blaise is a chick n this story)

"Hey, Babe." Draco's best friend Blaise said to him as he sat down.

"Hey Blaise. So how was your summer?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"God, horrible, I just listened to Daddy talk about the new breed of death eaters and how he wanted me to become one but they weren't sure if it was safe yet so they had to test it on someone and all that jazz." She said sighing. "Yours?"

"I got to be a test subject." He said his eyes flicking over to her emerald green ones.

"Are you serious?" She asked turning to completely face him. To show her it was the truth he discreetly lowered his fangs long enough for her to see.

"Did it hurt?" she asked truly amazed.

"Like a bitch but I didn't let my dad know. After wards he was like 'You did well son'." He said looking to the Gryffindor table.

"Oh… well I'm sorry they tested it out on you." Blaise said Sincerely.

"Yea me too." He said just as the headmaster stood up to introduce the first year and get them sorted.

Hufflepuff 62

Gryffindor 78

Slytherin 77

Ravenclaw 89

"And now I would like to take the honour of introducing our new teachers of the year." Said Dumbledore "For defense against the Dark Arts Professor Piper Halliwell, for divination Professor Phoebe Halliwell, and Potions Professor Paige Matthews." Please give them a around of applause.

There was a round of applause alright from mostly the guys, because as usual Phoebe was wearing something that didn't really qualify as clothes.

Hermione was shocked, pissed; she had so many emotions running through her body she couldn't sort them out.

"Know our divination class doesn't have a lot of student, but would any one like to give it a try?" asked professor Dumbledore with a twinkle is his eye. Every ale hand in the house went up. "Excellent."

Then everything went still

"Hey, what's the big idea Piper?" asked phoebe upset that no more guys were looking at her

"Yea, I like this." Paige said

"Its wasn't me." Piper said innocently.

Then together they all looked down the aisle and cringed as they saw a very angry Hermione.

"Hey Mione." Phoebe said trying to back away a little bit.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ HEY MIONE ME! YOU GUYS ARE TEACHING AT MY SCHOOL AND YOU DON'T TELL ME?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Paige said backing behind Piper.

"Well actually me and Paige said we should tell her but Piper wanted it to be a surprise. Don't you think you should calm down, because I am sensing some anger issue." Said Phoebe taking a step forward.

"Me? have anger issues.. never." Then she flicked her wrist towards a candles holder and it exploded.

"Hey don't you flick those wrists at me young lady." Said piper waling up to her.

"Or what, You can't hit me _Professor." _She said stressing the word.

"Who said I was going to hit you?" The next thing she knew piper sent her flying across the room with a gently nudge of her powers.

"Now you sit down and we WILL discuss this later young lady._"_ And with that she went back to her place on the platform and stood with her sisters. And then suddenly everything went back to normal.

"Hey what happened to the candle holder?" someone shout.

"Yea" several more shout went out across the great hall.

"It's nothing to worry about, it was probably just Peeves up to nothing good." Said one of the Professors.

Hermione sat through the rest of the dinner barley saying a word.

Finally when every one dismissed, Hermione and Draco were called to the front to the front so that they could be showed to their door. Unfortunately its was Phoebe who got to show them. Draco being the pervert he is, walked behind the m the whole time.

"Mr.Malfoy if you want keep living. I suggest you take you eyes off my butt." Phoebe said.

Hermione turned around to explain.

"Aunt Phoebe is an empath she can feel other peoples emotions…all of them. And my Uncle is Cupid so…I'd back off If I were you." She said.

"Alright here you are the password is unity so I'll see you guys tomorrow in class." And with out lingering she left muttering about how the hall creeped her out.

Hermione and Draco walked in together giving her a little shock that she felt all the way to her toes and she knew he felt it too.

"This room is incredible." She walked in to the bathroom. "the tub is huge"

"I know what else is huge too." Draco smirked and whispered to himself

"I heard that." She said

"Okay and…that sounds like a fuckin' personal problem to me." He said facing her

"Oh really, so them I guess that ugly face of yours is your Personal problem." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Blow me Granger." He said stepping closer

"You have nothing to blow." She said walking into her room and slamming the door.

"Damn she's feisty. I like that." He said to himself the walked into his room and slammed the door as well.

* * *

Stdlg: Yea I am finally done. I have updated in like a year… 

Zamien: its about time…so hope you enjoy!.


End file.
